Leah's Friend
by Alexisrose911
Summary: Leah's Friend is coming to town and she cant wait for the pack to meet her. but what happened if a Jacob falls for her best friend. What is her best friends secret and if things couldn't get any more complicated embry broke his imprint by mistake 4 Leah
1. Bitch

"Jake before you phase in to the puppy that you are i need to tell you something" Leah practically yelled at Jacob "What is it Leah hurry up I have to meet Nessie in two minutes."

"fine i wont take a long time. You can still see you perishes bloodsucker" she teased while Jacob just growled at her "I cant patrol tomorrow and neither can Seth" she stared at him wanting her to ask her why. When he was about to walk away she yelled "wait that's it no, no you cant Leah or at least ask why."

"honestly Leah if i said no would you listen to me" he smirked

"no not really but i do want to tell you why. My best friend is coming. were going to hang out for all of tomorrow. It would mean the world to me if you, Embry, and Quil meet her." She was really excited and Jacob didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Sure thing Leah will all be at your house around six. Now i have to go see Nessie"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Leah was waiting in patiently for her friend. she was coming from new york. They have been friends since first grade.

"Seth are you sure she supposed be here" Leah said pocking Seth's head with her finger. "why isn't she here yet"

Before Seth was able to say anything she heard a loud yell from the other side of the room.

"Leah-Leah Seth" she jumped on them and hugged them.

"Alexis" the sibling said in unison

She turned to Seth "oh my God Seth your huge" he answered her by lifting her in to a tight bear hug.

"get of of her you big gorilla she my friend not yours" Leah Yelled

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hey Quil Embry Were are you" _Jacob asked while running throw the forest with Nessie on his back Nessie was only 4 years old but she looked like a 17 year old

_"I'm here" Quil thought_

_"we have to be in Leah house in ten minutes, wheres Embry,"_

_"with his imprint. Why are we going to Leah's house you lose a bet or something"_

_"Nah she just wants us to meet her friend, and I'm pretty sure if we didn't see her Leah will make our lives a living hell for months."_

_"true,I will go get Embry" Jake couldn't hear his thoughts anymore so he probably phased back._

"Hey Jacob, were are we going" Nessie asked

"were going to see Leah"

"aw that bitch why" Nessie really didn't like Leah. she was the only one who didn't baby her.

"Don't call her Bitch Nessie shes still my friend even if she acts like a, a well Bitch were did you learn that word."

"From Mommy, She always calls Leah that"

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Bless you" Alexis said handing Leah A Napkin

"i think some one talking about me i shouldn't be sneezing this much any way i cant wait for you to meet my friends


	2. Cursing, breaking glass and leah oh my

** i know i haven't written in a while i just ot my laptop to work so here is another chapter**

"The're almost here" Leah giggled.

It was so good to see my sisters best friend again Seth thought. Seth loved Alexis she was awesome he swore he was going to marry her when he was younger

"Hey Lee-Lee, is there some one special you want me to meet, some one in your love life" Alexis asked putting nail polish Leah's toes

Seth stepped in front of Alexis He knew Alexis knew about SAM and Leah heart break. To his surprise Leah just laughed. Leah Clearwater, just laughed, someone mentioned her love life and she just laughed.

"I Think hell froze over".he mumbled. The girls were in there own world to here

"Nah there just some guys, but there my friends even thought there idiots there like my family. you should see Seth he practically drools over one of them named Jacob."she said jumping up and down. Seth blushed. At least she was happy. he thought

__________________________________________________________________

"Shit were late" Jacob said as he put his clothes on. Nessie walked up to Jacob and her hands started roaming his body.

"Come on Jake we don't really need to go to the dogs house do we" Jacob didn't like Nessie treating him like her boyfriend he still saw her as a little girl.

"come on Nessie, i promised Leah we will be there it could be fun" he said prying her hands of of him. By the time he reached the front door he saw Embry and Quil.

"Hey Jake hey Nessie" Quil waved

"Hey guys, did you bring something. Like something to drink." Embry Asked them

"no why" Jacob asked

"its Leah she will kill us if come empty handed" it was true she would kill them if they came home empty handed. So Jake went to buy some drinks.

****************************************************************************************************************

"Leahhhhhh someone is at the door" Alexis yelled "'Im going to open it"

"No" she yelled from upstairs, "Seth will do it come up stairs and help me with my dress" Alexis gave Seth a apologetic smile and went upstairs. From the stairs Leah and Alexis heard the guys talking

"So where Leah's best friend" Embry asked

"yea and is she a total bitch like Leah" there was a pause "ow god Seth i was just jocking." he complained "where are the girls anyway"

"write he you ass" Leah looked hot she was wearing a sexy red cook tail dress.

"WOW you look super sexy Leah" Quil complemented

"Gross Quil, you look nice Leah but maybe you should wear a sweater"Seth said obviously not approving of his sisters dress

"what are you mom god Seth, anyway what do you think Embry" he just stared at her "hello earth to dumb ass"

"i think i just broke my imprint" he said totally serious. they all just started at him.

"Whats a imprint" Alexis asked they all just started at Embry

"Alexis maybe this isn't the best time to comedown. do you mind waiting outside" Seth asked

"um sure" As she went out side Alexis heard glass breaking and cursing. typical Leah. she thought before she saw someone she never thought she would see again Jeramey or at least that's who he told heR he was. But to the rest of la push he was know as Jacob black

**hat chap was so boring to write the next will be better promise tell me whatyou think about embry and Leah i think its a nice twist i guess i need 5 reviewsbefore i write the next one thanx **

**Alexis**


	3. Flash Back

**Hey Guys today i will write in first point of view. Tell what you prefer. after reading this chapter**

**Jacob's point of view **

**Flashback**

_I had gotten the letter from Bella about her getting married a month ago and i was still pissed i thought leaving would do me good but obviously it hasn't helped at all i wasn't drunk but i wanted to be. But thanks to this dame werewolf gene i couldn't get drunk unless i drank barrels and barrels of liquor. But no matter how you ask if you don't have money you don't have anything walking around i stumbled a cross a girl she was maybe my age or a year or two older. She was crying silently and didn't notice me there. I then decided maybe if i worry about her problems i wouldn't care about mine._

_"Hey are you OK" I asked gently pulling her up. She flinched when i touched her as i took a closer look at her she had scars on her arms and black and blues on her face, and for one quick second nothing else mattered just her. No i didn't imprint at the time i thought i did but when i thought about it i didn't see her like everyone else saw there imprint. i was just worried and shocked. She started moving back. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you i just i just want to help" she was really skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten. She didn't listen to me she just ran. As weeks went by i saw her again she was working at a restaurant that i was going to apply to. I got the job easily i could tell that my interviewer like me so i tested how me she liked me when i asked her about the girl._

_"Um i was wondering can you tell me about the girl over there"_

_"Sure what do ya wanna know sugar" she said with a country accent_

_"Well for starts whats her name and her life" i asked trying to look casual_

_"Her Name is Alexis, and her story well that's not a pretty one" i waited for her to continue" well ya see Alexis was raped as a child and ended up pregnant with twins now for the life of her she didn't wanna give up that baby."_

_"why i mean if she was a child wouldn't the responsible thing be to give up the baby" Now knowing why she didn't wanna come near me._

_"that would be true for anyone else but Alexis. You see her mother was raped as well but she still gave birth to the baby she still gave birth to Alexis. When her mother died it was hard on her but she pulled throw. She doesn't make allot of money here but all the money goes in to feeding that baby and paying her rent. Sadly her roommate got married and now she might half to leave her home."_

_"Well it so happens that i need a room to sleep in you think she will let me use her apartment" i asked_

_"Not unless your gay sugar she never lets men"_

_The i said the hardest thing i would ever say "Its a good thing I'm gay then"_

_After a while Alexis warmed up to me and when she was convinced i meant her no harm. She let me move in with her i insisted that i pay for the rent while she payed for the food it was as if we were married. I did find it strange that i barley saw er kids and when i did see her kids they always looked older them they were supposed to be. One night caught me of guard she came up to my room with a mix of emotions on her face._

_"Hey Jeramey" i told her my name was Jeramey white "i was wondering. Well i know you know about my past and how Carlos and Carla were born." i nodded "well ever since that day i never felt like my body was mine." she blushed i just watched as she sat on my bed " i should choice who i sleep with and i figured being that you were gay it wouldn't mean anything to you" i just started at her "its crazy isn't it i well i just wanna feel like my body is mine again" She started crying i never saw her cry while i was here in that way she reminded me of Leah. i wrapped my arms around her i was screwed either was my answerer would be the wrong one. so i decided that day i became a man even under false preciseness's. Soon after i got a call from Edward saying Bella was needed help. I packed my bag and left. when Nessie was born i never thought about her a gain and yet her she is standing in front of me._

_end of flash back_

"Hey Jeramey" Alexis waved slightly embarrassed.


End file.
